Are you trying to get me killed?
by Wenwalke
Summary: Steve and Danny are chasing a couple of car-jackers, what could possibly go wrong?


**Are you trying to get me killed?**

 **Summary:** Steve and Danny are chasing a couple of car-jackers, what could possible go wrong?

 **A/N:** So this is a plotless, Danny whump, story. I was hoping it would kick start my muse again, but it doesn't seem to be working. A big thank you to rewob17 for the beta.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hawaii Five-0, if I did there would be a lot more bromance and less sniping between Danny and Steve.

The Camaro careened around a sharp corner, almost going up on two wheels, as Steve concentrated on catching the car ahead of them.

"Are you trying to get me killed? I know we've had this discussion a thousand times before," Danny ranted as he gripped the handle over the door, knuckles white. His other hand pushed against the dash in front of him. "I not only have a daughter now, but a son. So please, I'm begging you. Please, do not crash my car!"

"Not going to crash the car, Danny, and you're not going to be killed." Steve, however, did ease up a little on the accelerator as the car fishtailed. "Besides, this road ends not far from here. They have no place to go."

"Then why are you driving like Mario Andretti, huh?"

"Who would you rather I drove like?"

"Someone other than a race car driver, okay? Please? I said please."

Up ahead the road suddenly ended at what Danny figured was a gravel pit.

"There they are," Steve yelled as he exited the car, drawing his gun as he took off after the two perps of the week.

"You don't say," Danny mumbled to himself as he chased after his partner.

These two guys weren't very smart, Danny thought, trapping themselves at a dead end road like this. But, it turned out, they were smart enough to split up, thus causing the partners to also split up.

Steve took off to the right after the larger of the two men. Ahead of them he could see two workers doing something to a large piece of machinery. An office trailer sat behind them, where Steve saw figures moving around inside. Figuring the perp was trying to gain a hostage, Steve increased his pace and tackled the man just short of the workers.

They both went down hard, but Steve bounced back up ready to fight. However the perp lay there without moving. "Well that was anti-climatic," he muttered to himself as he realised the perp had hit his head on a rock and was unconscious.

Steve pulled his badge to show to the two startled workers, then flipped the man on the ground and zip tied him.

"Five-0. Sorry to startle you like that." Steve pointed behind the two men. "I need you to go into the trailer and stay there. Lock the door. There's another guy on the loose and it's not safe out here."

The two men nodded and turned, starting to head into the trailer as asked, but turned back around as two shots rang out.

Steve had his phone in his hand as the shots sounded, having just called Chin.

"Chin, how far out are you?" he asked as he broke into a run back the way he'd come, his phone held to his ear.

"Alright, when you come through the gate there's a perp out cold to the right. Danny ran after the other one to the left. I'm headed that way now, shots fired." With that Steve pocketed his phone, not listening for a reply.

5-0

Danny ran to the left after the smaller of the two men. They weren't even worth the attention of Five-0, but Steve had seen them hi-jack a car, right in front of them, and decided they'd bring them in. Backup was on its way, because Danny had called for it when the chase started. Chin and Kono, not to mention HPD, were not far behind them.

Up ahead the perp dodged behind a large truck, so Danny ran for cover next to a conveyor belt system. The belt was running, moving gravel from a large hopper up onto a pile. A worker was cowering under the hopper. Good, stay there Danny thought to himself.

The noise was deafening, but Danny ignored it as he climbed up beside the belt, trying to locate the man he was chasing. He thought the height would give him a better view. It did, but it also gave the perp a good view of Danny.

Both men saw each other at the same time, and both took a shot.

5-0

Steve reached the area he'd heard the shots, and immediately spotted the second perp lying still on the ground. He could see a worker hiding under the hopper.

At first glance he couldn't see his partner anywhere, then he saw colour where there shouldn't be any colour, and he knew his partner was in trouble.

Danny lay on the conveyor belt, struggling to sit up, but seemingly unable to do so. His deep blue shirt was like a beacon to Steve, who ran as fast as he could towards the machinery.

He wasn't going to make it in time, he knew he'd be too late. Danny was already near the top. By the time Steve reached the machine, and managed to hit the off switch, Danny had been dropped onto the pile of gravel, and more gravel had fallen on top of him.

Steve didn't wait for the belt to stop moving, he climbed onto it and ran with it as it slowed down. He reached the top as deadly silence settled over the area. That was soon shattered by the sounds of sirens as first Kono's red car, then an HPD cruiser flew into the lot.

"Over here! I need help!" Steve yelled as loud as he could, attracting Chin's attention as he exited the red car.

Steve saw Chin look his way, but he didn't wait. He jumped down onto the gravel; he needed to find Danny, fast.

Franticly brushing gravel aside, Steve soon uncovered the deep blue of Danny's shirt. He dug his hands in on either side of his partner's body and pulled as hard as he could, rolling onto his back with Danny lying on top of him.

Chin jumped down, just as Steve started to sit up. Between them they lay Danny on his back so they could check him. Blood seeped from a wound to Danny's right shoulder. Neither man had been wearing a vest as they'd been on their way to headquarters, not expecting any trouble. Chin checked the pulse at Danny's neck, and nodded to Steve.

Steve had his hand on Danny's chest, checking to see if he was breathing. "He's not breathing, Chin." Steve checked Danny's mouth for gravel, finding none he took a breath and breathed into his partner's mouth, watching as his chest inflated.

Seconds later, Danny coughed and started breathing on his own, but he didn't regain consciousness. Steve sat back and ran a hand down his face wearily. That had been close, too close.

5-0

An hour later four of the Five-0 team members sat in the waiting room at Queen's hospital. Lou had joined them when Kono called letting him know what had happened.

Danny had stubbornly remained unconscious the whole way into the hospital, which caused Steve to worry that something more than just a shoulder wound was wrong with his partner.

Max arrived, followed by Jerry and Eric. Then Kamekona and Flippa, Duke, and Pua all arrived together. Steve wondered who had called them all, but knew that when one of their Ohana was injured, word spread fast.

Shortly after the latest arrivals, a doctor in scrubs walked into the waiting room. "Family of Detective Danny Williams?"

They all stood. "Here." Steve said. "I'm Commander McGarrett, head of the Five-0 taskforce. These are all members of Danny's Ohana." He indicated everyone else.

"I'm Doctor Dobbs." The doctor shook Steve's hand. "Detective Williams is presently on his way to surgery to remove the bullet lodged in his shoulder. He has a minor wound to the back of his head, causing a slight concussion. Also, there is some stone dust in his lungs, but that will clear out soon enough."

"So he'll be okay, doc?" Chin asked the question they all wanted the answer to.

"Yes, in time, he'll make a full recovery. Now, if you don't have any further questions I'd suggest you move up to the surgical waiting room on the third floor. Someone will be out to talk to you again after the surgery is complete."

5-0

It was five hours later when Danny woke to find Steve beside his bed.

"Hey, how you feeling, Danno?"

"Like I was hit by a Mac truck. I have a headache, my shoulder hurts, and it's hard to breathe. Otherwise I'm just peachy." Steve didn't so much as smile at Danny's rant. Guilt, Danny thought to himself. What the hell, why was Steve feeling guilty now?

"Oh good, so you're up to a few visitors then." Steve didn't give Danny a chance to argue, or work his way up to another rant about Steve causing him to be hurt again. He simply went to the door and beckoned everyone in.

They didn't stay long as Danny was tired, and had trouble keeping his eyes open. The last to leave, apart from Steve, was Chin. Danny had fallen asleep, and Chin pulled Steve over to the door to speak to him quietly.

"You can't put off the inevitable for long you know. Sooner or later you are going to have to talk to Danny."

"I know. He asked me if I was trying to get him killed, right before we got to that gravel pit." Steve ran his hand down his face and sighed. "Look what happened, he almost died."

"But he didn't, Steve." Chin put a hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezed. "Talk to him. I'm sure he doesn't blame you for this. He's your partner, and he loves you."

Steve nodded as Chin turned to leave. With another sigh he walked back to the chair beside his partner's bed, and sat down to wait.

It was another couple of hours before Danny woke again. Steve was dozing and didn't realise Danny was awake until he spoke.

"I'm not mad at you, Steven."

"What?" Steve jumped, and then moved to sit on the side of the bed.

"Don't think I don't know what you were doing there. Bringing in all those people." Danny could read his partner like a book.

"What was I doing, Danny?" Steve looked away.

"Avoiding. That's what you were doing." Danny pressed the button and raised his bed slightly. Taking hold of Steve's hand to make him look at him, he continued "Don't, okay. This wasn't you fault. We're partners, and I love you."

"But I almost got you killed, just like you said. You actually stopped breathing, Danno."

"I did? Wow." There was a look that flashed across Steve's face, and was gone just as quickly. "Oh no, don't tell me. You had to give me mouth to mouth, didn't you?"

"It wasn't like I kissed you, Danno. There was no pleasure in it. I just blew a breath into your lungs to get them started again." Danny still had a disbelieving look on his face. "Would you rather I'd let you die?"

"No, of course not, idiot. But we're not telling anyone you did that."

"Too late, everyone knows. Chin, Kono, HPD, and a bunch of gravel pit workers all saw it."

"What?" Danny put the hand not being held by Steve over his eyes. "Now that old, 'Are you two married' thing is going to start up again."

"Start up? It never stopped, Danny." Steve laughed as he raised their still clasped hands. "And if you keep doing stuff like this, it'll never stop."

"Goof, go home and let me sleep." Danny released Steve's hand, lowered the bed, and turned carefully onto his left side.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here a little while longer. That was too close today, Danno."

"Okay. Love you, Steve."

Steve moved back to the chair, and smiled at his partner.

"Love you too, Danno."

 **The End**


End file.
